Freindly Adversary
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Ryûto est à la recherche d'un trésor quand il rencontre un garçon, d'une douzaine d'année, aux cheveux verts.


**Avertissement:** Beyblade metal fight ne m'appartient pas.

**Friendly Adversary**

-Enfin je t'ai trouvé, murmura Ryûto en observant la boîte en or, gravée de mystérieux motifs, qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Il sourit.

Il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un temple creusé dans le flanc d'une montagne. De nombreux piliers en pierre, construits à intervalles réguliers, soutenaient la voûte.

-Ça faisait un moment que je te cherchais, continua-t-il. Et… ouah!

La terre trembla. Ryûto ouvrit de grands yeux.

_On dirait que j'ai activé un piège, _pensa-t-il. _Il vaudrait mieux que je décampe d'ici tout de suite._

Joignant ses gestes à sa pensée, il rangea la boîte dans son sac, se tourna et se précipita vers la sortie. Il courait à toute allure tandis que les piliers s'effondraient les uns après les autres.

Il emprunta un couloir qui s'affaissait à sa suite. Il jaillit du tunnel et roula par terre. Il posa ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête.

Les portes du temple s'écroulèrent aussi, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Ryûto se releva, couvert d'une fine pellicule blanche, à coté des gravats. Il toussa.

-Eh ben, dit-il en s'époussetant. J'ai eu chaud cette fois.

Il s'éloigna à grands pas des ruines. Il sortit la boîte de son sac et l'examina sans cesser de marcher. Il eut un grand sourire.

-C'est bien toi que je recherchais.

Il continua sa route jusqu'au moment où il tomba dans une embuscade.

Une vingtaine d'hommes l'encerclait.

Il soupira.

-Oh non! Pas encore ces abrutis de pilleurs de tombes…

Les hommes qui l'encerclaient dégainèrent poignards et dagues.

-Tu vas nous donner ce que tu as trouvé dans ce temple, ordonna l'un d'eux.

-Tout d'abord au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, ce sont des ruines, répliqua Ryûto. Et deuxièmement: pourquoi je ferai une chose aussi stupide?

-Parce que sinon tu le paieras de ta vie, dit un autre.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

Il enclencha son launcher. Il allait projeter sa toupie quand un éclair jaune passa devant lui. Cet éclair désarma les pilleurs de tombes, rebondit sur un rocher et arrêta sa course aux pieds de l'adolescent aux yeux dorés.

Il remarqua que c'était en fait une toupie qui abhorrait un face de Chimera. Il se demanda qui avait bien pu la lancer.

-Argh…il a un complice, fit remarquer un des hommes.

-Fuyons! s'exclama un de ses acolytes.

Ils déguerpirent, laissant le maître de Dragonis et Chimera seuls.

Ryûto regarda ce dernier.

-À qui tu peux appartenir…?

Il se retourna en entendant des bruits de pas. Il vit un garçon aux cheveux verts et aux yeux bleus qui devait avoir un ou deux ans de moins que lui.

-Tu vas bien? lui demanda-t-il avant de ramasser le Chimera.

-J'aurai réussi à me débrouiller tout seul, rétorqua le plus âgé.

Le vert lui lança un regard surprit.

-Mais j'admet que tu m'as fait gagner du temps.

-Euh…tant mieux…

Ils s'entre-regardèrent puis Ryûto scruta les alentours.

-On devrait s'éloigner d'ici, dit-il. Ces crétins vont sûrement revenir avec des renforts.

-D'accord.

Ils s'éloignèrent du temple tranquillement, marchant entre les rochers.

-Tu sais, commença le vert, je ne t'ai pas aidé pour rien…

_Oh non… lui aussi va vouloir me piquer mon trésor._

-Je voulais savoir, continua-t-il sans remarquer le trouble de son interlocuteur, où se trouve l'aéroport le plus proche et ces types n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir discuter alors j'ai préféré te le demander. Ça m'arrangerait bien. Je crois que je me suis perdu en sortant de la dernière ville que j'ai traversé.

L'adolescent à la mèche rouge trouvait ce garçon vraiment étrange.

-La ville la plus proche se trouve à au moins deux jours de marche.

Le maître de Chimera ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

-C'est pas important. De toute façon, je voyage en moto.

-À ton âge?

-Bah oui. Toi t…

-Mais je suis plus vieux que toi.

-…tu voyages seul. Tu dois avoir (au max) deux ans de plus que moi. C'est pas tellement vieux.

Ryûto le dévisagea un instant, surprit.

-Au fait, dit l'autre tout sourire, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Kakeru.

-Moi c'est Ryûto.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, ça te dirait de faire un duel de beyblade contre moi? Tu es aussi un blader. Je me trompe?

-Pourquoi pas?

Il sortit sa toupie et la montra au vert.

-Ça pourrait toujours servir d'échauffement à Dragonis.

Kakeru sourit. Il sortit aussi sa toupie.

-Tu ne pourras même pas effleurer Chimera.

Ils avancèrent d'encore quelques pas et s'arrêtèrent.

-Ici, ce sera parfait, remarqua Ryûto en se plaçant face à son futur adversaire.

-Si tu l'dis.

Ils armèrent leurs launchers d'un même geste.

-3.

-2.

-1. Hyper vitesse!

Ils propulsèrent leurs toupies qui atterrirent à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

-Dragonis!

Le bey se précipita vers son adversaire mais il passa à coté de lui sans l'endommager.

Ryûto retint une exclamation de surprise.

Kakeru, quant à lui, riait.

-Ce genre d'attaques n'affectent pas Chimera. J'ai conçu cette toupie en m'inspirant des sports extrêmes et le résultat a donné mon Divine Chimera TR145FB.

Le maître de Dragonis lui lança un regard surprit.

- "Triple Roller"? Une toupie équipée de roues?

-C'est ça.

-Changement de tactique. Dragonis! Mode attaque!

Les six lames qui entouraient Dragonis se déplacèrent pour n'en former plus que trois.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Kakeru d'être étonné.

-Qu'y a-t-il? le railla Ryûto. T'as jamais vu de changement de mode?

-Non, j'en avais seulement entendu parler.

La toupie verte frappa sous la roue de fusion de Chimera. Elle le projeta contre un rocher.

-Chimera! Dégage-toi de là!

La toupie s'extirpa du rocher et retomba, sur le sol, vacillante. Elle se redressa.

-C'est tout? Tu me proposes un duel et tu ne fais pas mieux que ça?

-Je suis pas encore vaincu, protesta le vert. Chimera!

La toupie jaune se précipita vers la toupie adverse.

-Mode barrage!

Les six lames l'entouraient au moment où Chimera le percuta. L'impact ne réussit pas à le faire faiblir.

-Tu ne me battras pas!

Chimera fit un arc de cercle puis réattaqua son adversaire, sans plus d'effets.

-Tu ne devrais pas attaquer sans réfléchir.

Kakeru rit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? demanda l'adolescent aux yeux dorés, agacé.

-Ça faisait un moment que je ne m'était pas battu avec un blader d'un niveau aussi élevé.

Ces paroles arrachèrent un sourire à Ryûto.

-Mais, continua-t-il, ça ne changera pas l'issue de ce combat. C'est moi qui vais gagner! Chimera!

La toupie accéléra, fonçant vers un rocher. Sa roue de fusion le toucha perpendiculairement. Elle le gravit en roulant dessus puis, elle se projeta dans les airs.

-Coup spécial! Danse sauvage inversée de la bête!

Chimera percuta de plein fouet le sommet de Dragonis et l'éjecta contre le rocher qui, sous le choc, se fendilla.

-Dragonis!

-Ne le laisse pas t'échapper Chimera!

La toupie de Kakeru fondit vers son adversaire.

-Libère-toi Dragonis! Maintenant! Coup spécial! Marteau foudroyant!

Dragonis s'entoura d'éclairs. Ils formaient autour de lui un halo crépitant.

Les deux toupies se heurtèrent, créant une onde de choc qui fit glisser de quelques centimètres leurs propriétaires.

De la poussière s'éleva au-dessus du lieu de collision.

Elle se volatilisa, laissant apparaître les deux toupies, vacillantes.

-Encore un effort, Dragonis!

-Nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot Chimera.

Les deux toupies s'éloignèrent en formant un arc de cercle. Elles se trouvèrent à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

-Chimera! Danse sauvage de la bête!

-Dragonis! Marteau foudroyant!

Elles se percutèrent avec force. L'impact créa une onde de choc, plus puissante que la précédente. Les deux bladers protégèrent leurs yeux de la poussière et essayèrent de ne pas reculer sous la force de la percussion.

La poussière se dissipa, permettant aux deux adolescents d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa stupéfaits.

Dragonis et Chimera avaient cessé de tourner.

Ils étaient à égalité.

-C'est pas vrai, pesta Kakeru.

-Juste une égalité, ronchonna, simultanément, Ryûto.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, surpris puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent la main.

-Beau combat, affirma Ryûto. Tu es plutôt doué.

-Je te retourne le compliment, répondit le vert.

Ils se sourirent et se penchèrent d'un même mouvement pour ramasser leurs toupies.

Ils se redressèrent.

-Bon ben, maintenant qu'on a fini notre duel, tu vas m'aider à me rendre en ville hein?

Ryûto se hérissa.

-J'ai jamais dit ça!

Le vert fit un petit bond vers et s'agrippa à son bras, toujours souriant.

-Mais si!

Il le tira derrière lui en marchant. Le maître de Dragonis le suivit le suivit, en maugréant, mais sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvèrent devant une moto noire. Kakeru tenait toujours le bras du dragon.

-Et maintenant? demanda froidement le blanc.

L'autre lui lâcha le bras et enfourcha sa moto, qu'il démarra. Il tourna son visage vers lui.

-Maintenant tu montes.

Ryûto lui lança un regard dubitatif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

-Pourquoi je ferai ça?

-Pour m'indiquer le chemin de la ville, bien sûr.

Il continuait de le regarder de la même manière.

-Aller…tu viens. De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire.

Cette remarque fit esquisser un sourire à Ryûto qui s'assit sur la moto, derrière le vert.

-D'accord.

Il entoura la taille de Kakeru de ses bras. Ce dernier démarra sa moto et la conduisit en suivant les indications de son adversaire.

-Je me demandais, commença ce dernier, pourquoi tu es dans ce pays?

Le garçon aux yeux bleus rit, embarrassé.

-Je voulais me rendre au Japon mais je me suis trompé d'avion, lui répondit-il. Et toi?

Le propriétaire de Dragonis lui jeta un regard troublé, n'étant pas habitué à côtoyer des personnes possédant ce genre de caractère.

Quoique…après réflexion, il ne devait pas en exister beaucoup non plus.

-Moi, je suis chasseur de trésors…

L'autre tourna la tête et l'observa, les yeux étincelants.

-Pour de vrai?

-REGARDE DEVANT TOI!

-D'accord, pas la peine de crier, marmonna-t-il en se retournant.

Ryûto soupira.

-Donc…je suis chasseur de trésors et il y avait, dans les parages,(avant que je le détruise accidentellement) un temple dans lequel se trouvait un objet que je cherchais. Et j'ai réussi à le récupérer!

-C'est pour ça que les types de tout à l'heure t'ont attaqué?

-Exact!

-Il est si précieux que ça?

Les yeux dorés de Ryûto se mirent à briller.

-Oui! Il est unique! Je prendrai du temps plus tard pour l'observer en détail, mais je peux déjà affirmer qu'il date de plus de deux millénaires, même si la carte sur laquelle était indiqué son emplacement ne date que de trois siècles!

Il continuait de parler de son métier avec passion, ne pouvant empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec quelqu'un.

-Eh bé, dit le vert quand il eut fini son discourt. Il faut vraiment être patient pour faire chasseur de trésors. Et je doit t'avouer que ce n'est pas mon fort.

L'adolescent à la mèche rouge sourit. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua que le ciel était orangé. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de leur escapade.

-Ville en vue!

Kakeru ralentit et roula dans la ville jusqu'à l'aéroport. Une fois devant, il stoppa sa moto.

Ryûto descendit.

-Tu es arrivé à destination, assura-t-il calmement. C'est ici qu'on se quitte.

Kakeru parût surprit.

-Quoi encore?!

-Tu ne viens pas?

-Pourquoi je ferai ça?!

-Je croyais…

-Rien du tout! J'ai JA-MAIS dit que je voyagerai avec toi!

En voyant le vert faire la moue, Ryûto se dit que peu personne avait du lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver…De toute façon, tu as dit qu'il te faudrait du temps pour observer ton coffret et que tu n'avais plus rien à faire ici.

Le chasseur de trésors le dévisageait, incrédule, hésitant à s'amuser de cette situation étrange ou s'énerver contre le garçon qui se permettait de lui donner des directives.

-Alors…?

Ce garçon qui attendait impatiemment qu'il accepte de voyager avec lui. Il soupira en remarquant qu'il ne songeait même plus à refuser.

-Tu sais, si on attend plus longtemps, on devra prendre le prochain avion qui est dans une semaine…

Ryûto continuait de l'observer pendant qu'il trépignait d'impatience.

Le propriétaire de Dragonis rit.

-C'est d'accord. Et on va où?

-Au Japon.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Il y a un problème?

Il secoua la tête.

-Absolument aucun.

Il courut à l'intérieur puis se retourna vers son nouvel ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Je croyais que tu étais pressé mais, si tu continus de traîner tu vas nous faire rater notre vol.

Kakeru lui sourit, se précipita à sa suite. Quand il le dépassa, il lui jeta par-dessus son épaule:

-C'est toi qui dit ça, alors que c'est toi qui nous a fait perdre du temps!

Ils se toisèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, s'attirant les regards, outrés, des autres passagers. Puis ils se dirigèrent, plus ou moins calmement, vers la porte numéro cinq, puis vers l'avion qui les conduirait au Japon.

**Owari**


End file.
